Los amigos de mi esposo
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: Ese día era especial, puesto que su esposo le presentaría a todos sus amigos


Milk no podía creer que estuvieran casados, hace tan poco parecía tan solo un sueño pero Goku había aceptado. Ese día era especial, puesto que su esposo le presentaría a todos sus amigos. Ella aun acostada en el lecho matrimonial, miró hacia al lado y encontró al Saiyayin aun durmiendo. Podía ver sus facciones infantiles y ese cuerpo tan poderoso. Con una de sus manos acarició el rostro del joven, delicadamente. Se levantó y se fue hacia la cocina, ya que le tocaba recibir a los compañeros de su novio.

Cocino una infinidad de platos y guarniciones deliciosas para cualquier paladar, había hecho uso de sus mejores recetas _"quería impresionar a los comensales"_ Eso le había tomado toda la mañana. En todo ese tiempo Goku se había levantado y salido hacia las montañas para entrenar (no sin antes tomar un gran desayuno) Se dedicó a limpiar y adornar la casa. Barrió los pisos y sacudió los muebles. Puso flores frescas de la montaña en los jarrones, saco su mejor loza para poner la mesa y dejar una buena impresión.

Cuando ya estuvo todo terminado se fue a dar un merecido baño, que previamente había preparado, perfumándolo. Escogió sus mejores vestimentas que consistía en un Quipao color rojo con detalles dorados (signos de elegancia) En eso llegaba su marido, con la ropa estropeada y sucia pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Goku-le gritó- debes vestirte, pronto llegarían los invitados-

-No te preocupes Milk, son solo mis amigos- ¿Solo sus amigos? Ella debía dar una buena impresión para que no la juzgaran y que convencieran al saiyayin de que fue una mala idea esa unión. Con el ceño fruncido lo metió a la bañera, lo desnudo y le dio una buena lavada. Después de eso le eligió un traje elegante para la ocasión. El chico pelinegro lo miró con cara de desagrado pero había aprendido, en estas semanas de matrimonio que era mejor no desobedecer a su esposa, ya que podría quedarse sin comer o peor aún, sin entrenar.

Pronto se escuchó el timbre y el chico fue a abrir la puerta. Llegaron sus preciados amigos. Entró primero el maestro Roshi quien al ver a la joven esposa no pudo ocultar una sonrisa lasciva y un sonrojo en su rostro, intentó tocarle los senos pero fue fuertemente golpeada por Milk. _"Viejo baboso"_

-Hola, soy Milk-se presentó forzadamente al anciano. Jamás se habían presentado formalmente (de hecho ni se acordaba de haber cruzado palabras con el maestro), por supuesto que ella le conocía, había sido el viejo quien apagó el fuego eterno de su castillo. Este se presentó de igual forma y fue hacia el comedor. En esto entró también Krilin que Goku, lo presentó como su mejor amigo. Era un chico simpático, muy bajito y alegre.

-Un gusto, señora Milk-eso le hizo enfadar ¿Señora? ¿Se veía tan vieja?

-Puedes llamarme Milk-una sonrisa forzada apareció en su rostro.

Por último, pero no menos importante entró en el lugar la única chica del grupo, Bulma. No podía negar que la chica era hermosa, con ese pelo turquesa, ese vestido morado que portaba tan elegante y esos ojos celestes que resaltaban con su blanca test.

-Tú debes ser la esposa de Goku, un gusto soy Bulma-la pelinegra le sonrió de vuelta y se presentó igualmente. Si bien ya se conocían, habían olvidado el aspecto que tenía la otra. Ya concluida las presentaciones todos tomaron asiento en el pequeño comedor y la esposa les llevó aperitivos. El saiyayin narró que faltaban más amigos, pero que no pudieron acompañarlos el día de hoy. Yamcha, quien estaba entrenando con un tipo llamado Tenshinhan y lo cambia forma. Milk pensaba en el grupo extraño que tenía por amigos, su esposo.

-¿Pero cómo se conocieron?-preguntó.

-Pues, no te lo creerás- hablaba la inventora- yo en mi búsqueda de las esferas, me encontré un niño extraño con cola de mono-sonreía recordando aquel hecho.

-Si lo recuerdo, yo también lo conocí así-miraba a su esposo con amor, recordando aquel chico tan simpático que había conocido hace ya varios años.

-Pues bien, él tenía una esfera en su poder por lo que no me quedó de otra que engatusarlo-

-Me querías mostrar tu ropa interior sucia- Esto alarmó a Milk ¿Ellos tenían ese tipo de relación? ¿Qué significaba eso? Esta chica era peligrosa.

-No estaba sucia, idiota- y como en aquel entonces la chica le propinó un golpe en la cabeza dura de Goku, por insolente- pues bien, este niño mono idiota no sabía ni si quiera que era una tele o un auto incluso no se bañaba, tuve que bañarlo yo-

-¿QUÈ VISTE A MI GOKU DESNUDO?- gritó pero pronto se arrepintió al ver como todos la estaban mirando. Tosió y volvió a su asiento.

-No es para tanto-

-Yo también la he visto, para estar a la mano ¿No?-decía el inocente pelinegro. Esto hizo enfurecer a Milk. Estaba segura que a Bulma le gustaba su esposo, lo podía ver con los gestos coquetos que tenía, la sonrisa cómplice y la mirada que le daba a Goku. No quería seguir escuchando esa historia, por lo que se levantó e invitó a los comensales que hicieran lo mismo. Los condujo a la hermosa mesa que ella había preparado y fue a la cocina para buscar los deliciosos platillos. Fue sirviendo uno a uno las exquisiteces que por la cara de éxtasis que tenían podía ver que su cocina había sido todo un éxito.

-Vaya Milk, esta delicioso- pronunciaba Krillin, saboreando un cerdo agridulce que había preparado- quisiera una esposa al igual que tú- la pelinegra se sonrojó con el comentario dicho por el joven. Le indico con la mirada un_ "gracias"_

-No pensé que te irías a casar-dijo Bulma. Esto molestó aún más a la esposa del saiyain ¿Qué intentaba lograr? ¿Quería separarlos?

-Una promesa es una promesa-decía Goku con la boca llena.

-Es que ni si quiera conocías a las mujeres, yo fui la primera- ¿Primera? Sus ojos se abrieron como plato ¿Eso significaba lo que ella creía? ¿Ellos dos habían tenido…? Se sonrojo súbitamente pensando en aquello. Por eso Goku sabía hacer aquellos movimientos y eso con la lengua. Se levantó poniendo una excusa. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara un par de veces, calmándose.

"_Así que ella había sido la primera mujer de Goku" se miraba en el espejo y se encontraba fea en comparación a Bulma. Se podía notar que se vestía y arreglaba mucho mejor que ella y su cuerpo, se venía que tenía bunas curvas ¿Y ella?" _movió su cabeza negativamente no podía perder contra ella. Casarse con el saiyayin había sido su sueño, desde que se lo prometieron años atrás.

-No voy a perder-había fuego en su mirada. Volvió hacia la mesa y se sentó, conversando con todos, intentado no mostrar su ardiente rabia hacia esa mujer. Ya al término de la comida, todos se quedaron conversando esparcidos por el lugar. Goku y Krillin se dieron la oportunidad de entrenar en las vastas montañas y el maestro Roshi los acompaño, leyendo una de sus revistas. Bulma y Milk quedaron sentadas en una banca, mirando a los jóvenes entrenar. Cada una con un té en la mano.

-¿Puedes creer que entrenen incluso hoy? Son tan idiotas, si fuera mi marido yo...-

-No perderé ante ti-

-¿Qué?-se volvió hacia la pelinegra y la quedó mirando estupefacta.

-No sé qué relación tienes con mi Goku, pero no permitiré que avances más allá-la miró desafiante.

-Oye pero…-

-Puedes haber sido la primera persona que conoció de su extraño grupo, incluso su primera vez pero ahora es **MI** esposo-enfatizó las palabras- y no te lo entregaré sin pelear-

-Oye pero que estás diciendo-esto empezaba a encabronar a Bulma ¿Qué estaba pensando esta mujer?

-Lo que oíste-se levantó para intimidar a esta mujer. La peliturquesa la secundó en la acción.

-Escúchame bien. Yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con tu esposo. Solo somos amigos y tampoco me he acostado con el como insinúas. Yo fui la primera mujer que vio en la vida-al levantar la voz, llamaron la atención de los demás y vieron cómo se desarrollaba la pelea.

-Pero...tú dijiste en la comida-

-Lo interpretaste mal- desvió la mirada molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Milk, Bulma?-llamó el sujeto en cuestión, extrañándose por la pelea repentina. La pelinegra había quedado de piedra, había malinterpretado toda la conversación y se había formado una idea errónea de la chica.

-Yo...yo lo siento-salió corriendo y se escondió en su habitación. Estaba muriendo de vergüenza, había hecho una escena en frente de los amigos de su esposo _"ahora le dirán que estoy loca y que no esté conmigo"_ pensaba mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ónix. No pudo evitar llorar ante aquello.

Pronto sintió una presencia a su lado, levantó la vista y pudo ver a su esposo.

-¿Qué ocurre Milk?-odiaba verla llorar.

-Yo hice el ridículo-

-Sí, me explicó la situación Bulma-le miró furiosa, por la afirmación. No pudo evitar que más lagrimas bajaran por sus ojos.

-Oye tranquila, está bien. No te juzgo-no sabía qué hacer para consolarla por lo que la abrazó. Allí, en esos fuertes y musculosos brazos la pelinegra se calmó.

-¿No estás enojado?-

-No ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Bulma me comentó que era normal enojarse si uno interpretaba mal las cosas- eso la avergonzaba- pero lo bueno es que pudieron aclarar todo-

-Ella me va a odiar-

-No te odia, de seguro que podrán ser amigas- y como una premonición así fue en el futuro.

-¿Y tú me odias?-

-Claro que no, Milk. Me gustas mucho-la apretujó más en sus brazos, tratado de trasmitirle lo que con palabras no podía expresar. Ella le correspondido el abrazo y allí se quedaron un tiempo, hasta que el chico la convenció de que saliera y volviera con la gente. Ella avergonzada aún acepto y volvió hacia el patio. Pidió disculpas a Bulma y disfruto el resto de la tarde.

Todos eran extraños, pero eran buenos amigos con su esposo por lo que los respetaba y valoraba.

**FIN.**


End file.
